Tangled
by Layla YukarinX99
Summary: Dia adalah Rembulan Yoshiwara. Satu-satunya rembulan yang tak akan pernah dimiliki oleh siapapun terkecuali Oni no Fukucho, Hijikata Toushiro. Rembulan yang terperangkap di dunia kelam Kota Yoshiwara. Re Write : Tangled Red String. Pair : HijiGin & TakaGin. Warn : BL, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, T to M.


_Pada suatu hari, pasukan berseragam hitam dan emas Shinsengumi menyerang sebuah desa yang diduga menjadi sarang tempat di mana pasukan pemberontak pemerintahan Shogun hidup. Para pemberontak itu menolak untuk menenerima peraturan baru yang membuat mereka semakin menderita dalam kemiskinan. Seperti petani yang harus membayar pajak tinggi atas sawah yang digarapnya dengan memberi hasil panen mereka sekitar tujuh puluh persen dari penghasilan mereka._

 _Shinsengumi adalah sebuah biro polisi yang bekerja di bawah pemerintahan Shogun. Mereka bertugas untuk menertibkan dan mengamankan kota Edo dari pemberontak-pemberontak yang tidak menaati peraturan yang telah diciptakan untuk Edo yang baru._

 _Hari ini adalah hari kedua Shinsengumi di desa itu untuk memastikan tempat itu bersih dari pemberontak. Ada dari mereka untuk melawan Shinsengumi. Walaupun mereka tahu mereka tidak akan bisa memukul mundur Shinsengumi dari desa mereka. Dikarenakan Shinsengumi merupakan kesatuan polisi yang diisi oleh samurai-samurai hebat yang dikumpulkan pemerintah untuk melindungi Shogun dan juga pemerintahannya._

 _Perlawanan itu tentu saja tentu diterima baik oleh samurai yang bekerja demi Shogun itu. Dengan membunuh pemberontak yang tidak mau taat pada aturan Edo yang baru._

 _Hasilnya, hampir semua laki-laki yang berada di desa itu mati. Bukan hanya laki-laki, namun wanita-wanita pun juga menjadi sasaran kekejaman Shinsengumi. Tapi ada dari wanita yang sudah kehilangan suami, adik, kakak, ayah, dan anak mereka melarikan diri ke tempat lain yang lebih aman._

 _Suara langkah kaki dari laki-laki berseragam Shinsengumi itu terdengar samar di sebuah gang di antara rumah-rumah gubuk yang dia telusuri._

 _Dipenelusurannya dia mendengar suara yang datang dari sebuah rumah sederhana. Suara itu seperti orang yang terisak sedih. Dia pun melangkahkan kakinya masuk menuju rumah itu. Dia menggenggam pedangnya dengan erat. Berjaga siapa tahu itu adalah pancingan dari musuh yang akan menyerangnya di dalam sana._

 _Rumah itu gelap, dan berantakan. Mungkin anak buah yang dia pimpin telah mengobrak-abrik tempat ini karena kemungkinan salah satu pemberontak tinggal di rumah ini. Ya, dia yakin bahwa pemberontak tinggal di sini. Karena dia melihat dua mayat yang bersimbah darah tergeletak di ruangan yang dia lewati sekarang._

 _Dia mencari sumber suara yang tadi dia dengar. Dia melangkah dengan hati-hati di atas lantai yang terbuat dari papan kayu itu._

 _Tiba-tiba dia mendengar sesuatu seperti sebuah retakan di lantai kayu di ruangan sebelah._

" _Siapa itu?!" Teriak pria dengan rambut hitam berseragam Shinsengumi._

 _Dia membuka pintu shoji dan alangkah terkejutnya dia saat melihat seorang bocah laki-laki kira-kira berumur lima tahun duduk di tatami yang sudah kotor dengan darah._

 _Melihat ada seseorang yang memakai seragam yang sama dengan orang yang membantai penduduk desanya, wajahnya seketika pucat pasi, dan iris crimson miliknya terbuka lebar._

 _Pria dengan manik navy itu tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia temukan di dalam rumah ini. Seorang bocah yang begitu cantik dengan rembesan darah merah yang mengotori kimono kecilnya. Bisa dilihat dengan jelas oleh netra navy itu bahwa tubuh kecil itu bergetar._

" _A_ _—_ _ampuni aku..." bibir kecil itu mengucap dengan penuh ketakutan._

 _Tidak terenyuh dengan kata-kata si perak bergelombang, mata tajam khas orang yang berjulukan Oni no Fukucho itu menyipit. Dia berjalan dengan langkahnya yang berat dan besar menuju ke bocah kecil yang kemungkinan satu-satunya yang selamat dari pembantaian kemarin di desa ini. Nafsu membunuhnya kembali bangkit. Dia merasa kurang untuk membunuh seluruh penduduk desa ini. Syukurlah kalau salah satu bawahannya meninggalkan satu mangsa yang tidak dia sia-siakan._

 _Bocah cilik itu berpikir dia akan dibantai saat itu juga. Sudah tepat sampai di depannya, tubuh tinggi tegap itu menjulang membuat si bocah cilik mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas. Padahal pria itu sudah mengangkat katana miliknya untuk menebas kepala peraknya._

 _Tapi anak laki-laki itu malah tersenyum._

" _Terima kasih sebelumnya, tuan."_

 _Senyuman itu seketika membuat genggaman di gagang katana-nya sedikit melonggar. Kepala perak itu lalu membungkukkan tubuhnya dengan dalam sebagai gesture terima kasih yang benar-benar tulus dan jujur._

" _Jika Anda tidak ada, mungkin saya tidak akan kembali kekeadaan suci saat saya harus berhadapan dengan dewa. Terima kasih telah_ _—_ _"_

 _KLAK!_

 _Suara katana terjatuh membuat kepala perak mengangkat kepalanya kembali dari posisinya bersimpuh. Pria itu segera memeluknya dengan buru-buru. Seakan tidak rela kalau bocah itu pergi darinya. Tidak perduli seragam kebanggan Shinsengumi yang dia pakai kotor dengan darah, dia tetap memeluk bocah itu._

" _Kau tidak akan kembali pada siapapun, bahkan pada dewa kematian sekalipun hari ini..." Rengkuhnya erat. "Bahkan jika dewa kematiannya itu aku sendiri, aku akan membunuhnya."_

 _Iris marun itu membulat. "Eh?"_

" _Akan kubunuh... Siapapun yang berani merebutmu_ _—_ _tidak ada yang bisa merebutmu dariku, Hijikata Toushiro..."_

.

.

 **Tangled Red String**

 **GINTAMA**

 **Rated : T to M**

 **Main Chara : Sakata Gintoki , Hijikata Toushiro, Takasugi Shinsuke**

 **Pair : HijiGin / TakaGin (BL)**

 **AN :** _ **Kagema**_ **: Sebutan/ Istilah historis untuk laki-laki muda yang bekerja untuk prostitusi (Jepang) / Check wiki for more.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dia duduk dengan anggunnya di teras lantai lima sebuah rumah bordil mewah khas bergaya oriental. Sosok itu terlihat begitu tinggi di atas sana. Rupa seindah dirinya memang sangat tidak pantas untuk berada dekat dengan tanah yang kotor dan tempat hidup rakyat-rakyat jelata. Tempat setinggi, dan semewah itu memang pantas menjadi tempat singgasana orang itu hidup.

Singgasana di mana orang-orang yang berada di bawah kakinya menyembah, dan mengagumi dirinya. Ada ratusan— bahkan ribuan alasan kenapa orang-orang yang berada di kota itu menyembah cintanya, dan mengagumi raganya.

Dia begitu indah. Dia hampir serupa dengan sebuah boneka porselen yang cantik. Kulit putih seputih susu, dan mulus bak kain sutra halus dengan kualitas tertinggi. Menggunakan kain _kimono_ bercorak dan berwarna apapun dia pantas mengenakannya.

Seperti hari ini, dia mengenakan _kimono_ dengan warna merah dengan corak burung bangau putih yang elegan. Panjang kain _kimono_ itu tersulur sampai satu meter panjangnya saat dia duduk di atas bantal duduknya. Rambutnya yang berwarna perak kini dihiasi beberapa ornamen khas wanita penghibur yang bekerja di kota itu.

Dia adalah _penghibur_ terbaik yang berada di kota yang tidak pernah tidur ini.

Namun seperti apa yang sebelumnya dikatakan. Orang-orang itu hanya bisa menyembah dan mengagumi dirinya, tanpa bisa menyentuhnya sama sekali. Tidak perduli ratusan juta yen digelontorkan hanya sekedar untuk duduk dan minum teh bersama, mereka tidak akan bisa menemuinya...

Si Rembulan Yoshiwara, Gintoki.

Iris dengan warna merah delima itu lurus tanpa perduli pendengarannya yang menangkap suara laki-laki yang berasal dari bawah berteriak-teriak untuk bertemu dengannya.

"Gintoki! Biarkan aku bertemu denganmu sekali saja, Gintoki!"

Laki-laki setengah mabuk itu merancau yang aneh-aneh. Sudah ada hampir setahun ini laki-laki itu selalu datang ke _rumahnya_. Namun Gintoki tak acuh. Tidak perduli laki-laki itu membawa permata, perhiasan, uang sebanyak apapun, dia tidak akan menemui siapapun. Bagi orang-orang yang mengenal Gintoki sejak kecil, mereka paham kenapa _kagema_ itu tidak menerima tamu dari siapapun terkecuali orang itu.

Sudah ratusan ribu orang pulang dengan rasa kecewa karena harus ditolak oleh Gintoki, termasuk pria tadi.

"Berisik sekali orang itu, Tama. Apakah kau sudah memberi tahu Hyakka untuk mengusirnya?" Komplain Si Rembulan kepada dayang yang barusan membuka pintu kamarnya.

Gadis dengan surai berwarna hijau itu menganggukkan kepalanya. "Saya sudah menghubungi mereka, Gintoki- _sama_."

Tidak lama berselang, sekelompok pasukan wanita bersenjata dengan menutupi separuh wajahnya menangkap laki-laki yang membuat keributan di rumahnya. Wanita-wanita tersebut merupakan anggota _Hyakka_. _Hyakka_ adalah organisasi militer yang tumbuh untuk melindungi kota bawah tanah Yoshiwara. _Hyakka_ terdiri dari sekumpulan wanita-wanita kuat yang dididik mental dan tubuhnya oleh pendiri Yoshiwara, Hinowa.

Hinowa sendiri adalah tetua di Yoshiwara. Wanita yang berjuluk Mentari Yoshiwara itu, bisa dikatakan bertangan besi namun masih memiliki hati yang lembut. Dahulu almarhum suaminya, Housen— jauh lebih keras menegakkan peraturan. Di Yoshiwara, jika ada seorang _pekerja_ diam-diam hamil, dan ketahuan oleh Housen, maka pria itu tidak segan akan membunuh wanita malang yang dalam keadaan tersebut. Namun, setelah peninggal Housen, Hinowa masih mengampuni wanita yang hamil, atau menjalin kasih dengan tamu mereka. Hanya dengan persyaratan, setelah anak itu dilahirkan, mereka harus segera dipisah. Biasanya anak mereka akan dititipkan di panti asuhan yang berada di dunia atas. Itu jauh lebih baik daripada bayi mereka harus dibunuh dan mendapati nasib malang ibunya yang bekerja di lembah dosa seperti ini. Selain harus kehilangan hak dan status atas anak mereka, pekerjaan mereka sebagai _oiran_ pun dicabut dan dialihkan ke divisi militer, yaitu _Hyakka_.

Beberapa menit setelah Hyakka membawa pria mabuk tadi pandangannya tetap tidak berubah. Manik marun itu hanya melihat apa yang berada di jangkauan matanya. Seperti sebuah boneka. Dia hanya duduk, dan memandang lurus.

Sepertinya memang dia sudah terlatih untuk menjadi _pajangan_ di atas sana. Terbukti dengan berjam-jam dia duduk dengan kepala yang tegak, dia tidak merasa lelah. Bahkan untuk mengadahkan kepala sesekalipun tidak.

Bukannya alasan tidak lelah sebenarnya. Namun itu percuma saja pikirnya. Dia tidak akan pernah menemukan apa-apa di sana. Kecuali langit-langit gelap yang menjadi langit abadi Yoshiwara tempatnya bernaung saat ini.

"Tama. Orang itu akan datang. Pastikan kau persiapkan segalanya untuknya."

"Baik, Gintoki-sama."

Gintoki tidak mendengar langkah kaki keluar dari kamarnya. Yang berarti bahwa gadis pelayan yang memakai kimono biru serta celemek putih itu masih berada di ruangannya. Maniknya mengekor ke belakang. Tapi dia hanya diam saja tidak menegur pelayan itu agar segera melakukan pekerjaanya. Dia pun kembali menghadap Kota Yoshiwara.

Iris merah kecokelatan milik gadis dengan rambut kepang yang disanggul tinggi itu menatap ke bahu dan punggung putih lebar yang tidak tertutupi oleh kain _kimono_ yang dikenakan oleh pria dengan surai perak itu.

"Tidak biasanya kau menunggu saat aku memerintahkanmu mengerjakan sesuatu, Tama." Akhirnya Gintoki angkat bicara. Tidak terdengar penekanan suara darinya, hanya nada rasa penasaran yang dikeluarkan oleh Gintoki tadi. Biasanya gadis yang bernama Tama itu akan melakukan segalanya dengan cepat melaksanakan tugasnya, dan sempurna sesuai dengan harapannya.

Buku-buku jari pelayan yang selama ini mengabdikan hidupnya untuk Rembulan Yoshiwara itu mengepal. "Itu— Gintoki-sama... pasti ingin sekali melihat bintang, bulan, dan matahari dari tempat ini... ya'kan?" Pertanyaan itu tidak begitu jelas, tapi apa artiannya, Gintoki tetap memahaminya.

Mulut yang tertutup rapat tadi kini mulai menerbitkan senyum masam. Gelak tawa renyah pun terdengar dari Gintoki. "Yoshiwara sudah punya Hinowa sebagai mataharinya. Yoshiwara tidak perlu dua buah matahari. Itu hanya merepotkanku saja. Karena aku harus pakai _lotion_ lebih banyak supaya kulitku tidak kering."

Walaupun terdengar seperti gurauan, dan menghindari jawaban yang jujur, Tama paham betapa inginnya Gintoki melihat langit yang sebelumnya dia pernah lihat sebelum _kagema_ muda itu terperangkap di Yoshiwara.

.

.

Suara petikan dawai _shamisen_ mengalun dengan merdu dan mendayu dari kamar berukuran 10x10 meter milik Gintoki. Nada yang dihasilkan oleh petikan dawai alat musik itu terdengar menyentuh hati. Jari-jari tangannya yang lentik terampil memainkan senar alat musik yang selama ini menjadi temannya untuk menghibur jika orang itu datang berkunjung untuknya.

Tamu yang duduk tidak jauh dari Gintoki yang saat ini memainkan _shamisen-nya_ mengangkat tangan sebelah kanannya yang berbalut seragam berwarna hitam dengan aksen emas di pergelangan tangannya. Mengisyaratkan _kagema_ itu untuk menghentikan permainan musiknya.

Kepala perak yang berhias ornamen rambut itu terangkat. Dia pun mematuhi apa yang diisyaratkan oleh tamunya itu. Si tamu meletakkan cawan sake di meja kecil yang sudah disediakan untuknya tadi.

"Ada apa dengan lagumu itu, Gintoki?"

Pertanyaan lelaki itu membuat Gintoki tersenyum sopan. "Apa maksud Anda, Hijikata-sama?"

Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh tamunya, Gintoki malah kembali melemparkan pertanyaan kepada pria berseragam Shinsengumi itu, Hijikata Toushiro. Laki-laki dengan iris _navy_ itu sepertinya tidak terlalu senang dengan hiburan yang disuguhkan oleh si Rembulan Yoshiwara untuknya.

Sama dengan yang Gintoki lakukan. Dia tidak berniat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Gintoki. Dia malah menyulut linting rokok diantara bibirnya dengan pemantik api. Setelah dia menghisap rokok yang telah menyala tadi, dia segera mengajukan keluhannya. "Aku kemari untuk mendengarkan lagu yang indah. Kenapa kau memberikan lagu sedih seperti tadi?"

Karena lagu sedih seperti itu kurang cocok untuk _image_ dirinya sebagai _Oni no Fukucho_.

Salah seorang petinggi Shinsengumi yang berjuluk _Oni no Fukucho._ Dia adalah orang yang ditakuti dan disegani karena perangainya yang tegas, beringas, dan juga tak kenal ampun saat membasmi pasukan pemberontak _Joui_ lima belas tahun yang lalu. Korbannya tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah warga desa tempat Gintoki tinggal di desa saat dirinya masih kecil.

"Benarkah? Maaf, saya tidak menyadarinya. Saya hanya memainkan lagu sesuai dengan apa yang saya rasakan." Gintoki tidak lagi berniat melemparkan pertanyaan lagi pada Hijikata. Gintoki kembali menurunkan kelopak matanya yang sudah dipulas oleh _eyeshadow_ berwarna merah keperakan.

Tidak tahu kenapa, dia merasa malas untuk melayani tamu yang disebutnya orang itu pada pelayannya tadi. Padahal tamu ini adalah tamu kehormatan, tamu yang satu-satunya diizinkan untuk melihat Rembulan Yoshiwara.

Dia meletakkan linting rokoknya yang masih menyala di atas asbak yang terbuat dari tanah liat. Melihat remaja dua puluh tahunan itu berbeda dari biasanya, pria yang mengenakan seragam Shinsengumi itu beranjak dari bantal duduknya . Dia berjalan menghampiri _kagema_ yang duduk dengan tenang itu. Dia ingin melihat lebih dekat rupa dari Rembulan Yoshiwara ini.

Gintoki merasakan bahwa langkah kaki yang berat itu terhenti di hadapannya. Namun dia tidak juga kunjung membuka matanya. Hijikata perlahan melipat kakinya untuk bisa duduk berhadapan dengan Gintoki.

Wajah yang terpoles _make-up_ tipis dihiasi dengan _blush-on_ merah muda di pelipis Gintoki. Membuat kecantikan pemuda itu terpancar bak sinar rembulan dalam gelapnya malam, dan memang dialah satu-satunya _kagema_ yang pantas untuk menyandang gelar Rembulan Yoshiwara. Selain karena wajah yang ayu itu, rambut perak milik Gintoki mengukuhkan bahwa gelar itu bukan gelar yang omong kosong.

Rembulan yang membuat Hijikata mengacuhkan bulan yang sesungguhnya di langit malam.

Kelopak mata Gintoki kembali terbuka. Wajah tampan, dan berkharisma itu tepat berada di hadapanya.

"Ada apa Gintoki?" Tanya Hijikata penuh perhatian pada si rembulan. Melihat tatapan _crimson_ yang layu itu membuatnya khawatir. Permukaan tangan yang kasar dari samurai yang menjabat sebagai Wakil Ketua Shinsengumi itu menyentuh pipi halus milik Gintoki.

Kepala perak itu tertunduk. " _Ne_ , Hijikata-sama... kapan saya bisa keluar dari tempat ini?" Lirihnya pelan.

Kupingnya berkedut setelah mendengar pertanyaan dari Gintoki. Awalnya yang dia memegang wajah _kagema_ itu dengan penuh perasaan, kini dia murka dan menghempaskan telapak tangannya ke pipi Gintoki.

PLAK!

Akibat hantaman keras dari tangan Oni no Fukucho, tubuh berbalut kimono merah itu tersungkur di atas tatami hijau muda yang menjadi alas kamarnya ini. Napas pria berseragam Shinsengumi itu berat dan tersengal-sengal. Dadanya kembang kempis menahan amarah yang barusan tersalurkan dari tangan besinya itu.

Rasa perih dan panas menyengat menjalar di pipi kanan kagema muda bersurai perak itu. Laki-laki ber kimono merah itu memegangi pipi kanannya yang masih terasa panas akibat tamparan yang diterima olehnya akibat pertanyaan sederhananya kepada Hijikata.

Jari-jari tangan pria dengan surai hitam itu mengepal kuat. Iris _navy_ itu melebar melihat Gintoki sedikit mencicit saat memegang pipinya sendiri yang masih terasa sangat sakit. Buru-buru dia memeluk _kagema_ yang baru saja dia sakiti tanpa perlawanan itu.

Dipeluknya erat tubuh Gintoki. "Ma...Maafkan aku Gintoki...! Aku tidak bermaksud—!" Dia panik dan segera meminta maaf pada pemuda dengan manik marun itu.

Entah ini ini permintaan maaf yang kali keberapa bagi Hijikata kepada Gintoki disaat dirinya kalap mendengar kata-kata itu. Si empunya badan hanya diam saat dekapan lelaki itu semakin kuat padanya.

"Maafkan aku telah menyakitimu, Gintoki...! Aku— Aku sungguh tidak bermaksud menyakitimu seperti itu...!"

Tangan yang terbungkus sutera merah bercorak burung bangau putih itu tersingkap saat dia menggapai punggung yang berlapis seragam hitam Shinsengumi milik Hijikata. Tangan seputih susu itu menepuk-nepuk punggung pria bermarga Hijikata dengan lembut.

Tangannya semakin naik menuju ke kepala hitam Hijikata. Disisirnya surai lelaki itu dengan lembut menggunakan jemarinya. "Tidak apa-apa, Hijikata-sama." Suara lembut Gintoki mengalun bak lagu yang merdu tepat di sisi telinga Hijikata. "Saya yang seharusnya tidak menanyakan itu. Saya yang seharusnya meminta maaf."

Itu adalah kesalahan yang dilakukan Gintoki.

Dia tahu pertanyaan itu seharusnya tidak pernah terlontar dari mulutnya. Dia tahu pertanyaan itu tidak akan mungkin mendapatkan jawabannya. Dan dia tahu pertanyaan itu seharusnya tidak diajukan pada Hijikata Toushiro.

Pria gagah yang bergelar _Oni no Fukucho_ itu merupakan suami, kekasih, belahan hidup, bahkan pemilik hidup dari _kagema_ muda yang strata kelasnya sama dengan Hinowa. Hanya ada dua _oiran_ Yoshiwara yang memiliki kedudukan kelas tertinggi, yaitu Hinowa dan Gintoki. Itu sebabnya masing-masing mendapatkan julukan Matahari Yoshiwara untuk Hinowa, dan Rembulan Yoshiwara untuk Gintoki.

Karena dia adalah rembulan, dia tidak akan pernah membiarkan rembulan itu naik ke langit malam orang lain yang berada di dunia atas sana. Dia tidak rela jika harus berbagi bulan dengan orang lain yang membutuhkannya di langit malam mereka.

Bulan miliknya adalah Gintoki, dan Gintoki hanyalah miliknya seorang. Siapapun yang berani menyentuh _kagema_ bersurai perak gelombang itu dia bersumpah akan membunuhnya. Bahkan orang satu kota Yoshiwara pun tahu mengapa Rembulan Yoshiwara ini begitu sulit digapai dan hanya bisa mereka kagumi dari jauh saja.

Siapa orang gila yang berani menyentuh kepunyaan milik _Oni no Fukucho_ yang terkenal dingin, sadis dan jahat itu?

Gintoki atau Si Rembulan Yoshiwara juga merupakan cinta pertama Hijikata Toushiro. Lelaki itu telah jatuh hati pada si bocah yang telah dia tolong lima belas tahun yang lalu.

Apa pasal Hijikata jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama kepada Gintoki?

Satu-satunya orang yang tidak takut padanya waktu menjadi _Oni_ saat itu adalah Gintoki. Bukannya takut, bocah kecil itu malah tersenyum dan berterima kasih padanya. Melihat tatapan polos dan senyuman Gintoki, seketika _Oni_ yang ada di dalam dirinya lenyap seketika.

Kenapa hal sesederhana itu bisa membuat Hijikata yang dingin, angkuh, tidak berprikemanusiaan, kaku, bisa berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat?

Karena selama ini dia takut pada dirinya sendiri. Dia takut jika suatu saat dia harus kehilangan dirinya sendiri. Tenggelam dalam kesendiriaan, kegelapan, dosa, dan termakan sosok _Oni_ yang tanpa perasaan dan belas kasih yang seharusnya ada pada dirinya sebagai manusia.

Dia ingin menjadi manusia.

Gintoki adalah orang yang menuntunnya untuk mengubahnya menjadi manusia.

Gintoki adalah pelita malamnya yang meneranginya dalam kesendirian, kegelapan, dan dosa yang ada di dalam dirinya.

Yang mampu mengunci _Oni_ itu adalah Gintoki.

Sadar bahwa Gintoki adalah segalanya untuknya, dia memutuskan untuk menyembunyikan anak itu ke Yoshiwara tanpa sepengetahuan Shinsengumi. Tentu saja dia memanfaatkan jabatannya untuk memberi laporan palsu bahwa semua penduduk di desa itu telah tewas. Tapi dia tidak melaporkan bahwa masih ada seseorang yang hidup, dan berada di bawah kuasa dan perlindungannya.

Kenapa Gintoki harus berada di Yoshiwara?

Karena di kota bawah tanah itu orang-orang tidak akan menemukan Gintoki. Orang-orang yang sekiranya bisa mencuri Gintoki darinya. Mereka tidak akan menemukan rembulan di dalam tanah. Biarlah bulan yang menggantung di atas langit malam mereka yang memilikinya. Tapi tidak untuk Rembulan Yoshiwara. Rembulan Yoshiwara hanya dimiliki oleh _Oni no Fukucho_ seorang.

Tapi Hijikata tidak cukup _kejam_. Dia juga berbagi Gintoki-nya dengan orang lain. Dengan menjadikan Gintoki pajangan di atas istana megah yang dia bangun khusus untuk Rembulan Yoshiwara. Dia sengaja ingin membuat orang-orang patah hati melihat betapa sulitnya untuk mereka meraih rembulan miliknya. Dia sangat senang menyiksa perasaan laki-laki lain yang tidak bisa memiliki Gintoki.

Karena dia mencintai Gintoki, lebih dari apapun. Tidak ada yang boleh bahagia kecuali dirinya memiliki Gintoki.

Dilepaskannya pelukan yang sempat menghangatkan tubuh Rembulan Yoshiwara itu. _Navy_ itu melihat ke pipi kanan Gintoki yang masih memerah akibat hantaman keras yang dia hantarkan ke sana. Dengan lembut dia membelai pipi yang memerah itu. Kedua tangan yang lebar dan hangat itu kemudian menangkup wajah Gintoki.

Bibir _Oni no Fukucho_ itu mengecup bibir Gintoki yang berada di hadapannya.

Laki-laki yang bergelar Rembulan Yoshiwara itupun menyambut kecupan yang diberikan oleh Hijikata. Itu berlangsung lama sampai dengan sengaja pria Shinsengumi itu mendorong dengan perlahan menuntun Gintoki untuk merebahkan dirinya di atas tatami.

Hampir lima belas menit Hijikata sibuk menciumi tubuh Gintoki yang _kimono-_ nya sudah menyisakan tali _obi_ yang masih melingkar di perutnya yang datar. Rambut peraknya kini tergerai bebas setelah Hijikata tadi melepaskan ornamen-ornamen rambut yang biasa dikenakan istri atau kekasihnya itu saat menjadi pajangan. Wajah yang memerah dan napas yang memburu.

Dari bawah Gintoki yang tergeletak pasrah di bawah kungkungan Hijikata, melihat pria itu sudah tidak lagi mengenakan seragamnya. Hanya menyisakan celana hitam yang masih dia kenakan. Tubuh pria itu begitu gagah. Pria yang sudah menginjak umur kepala tiga itu masih tetap tampan walaupun lima belas tahun telah berlalu.

"Gintoki..." Suara parau menjalar di pendengaran Gintoki saat Hijikata mendekat ke telinganya. Tak lupa laki-laki itu memberi ciuman sekilas di sela-sela leher _kagema_ muda itu. "Aku sangat mencintaimu... Gintoki..."

Gintoki tidak menyahuti kata-kata yang selalu dia dengar saat Hijikata mengajaknya bercinta seperti ini. "Ya... Saya juga..." Kelopak mata berpulas _eyeshadow_ itu mengatup. Tidak lama kemudian meluncur setitik air mata di ujungnya. Air mata memohon pertolongan pada seseorang yang tak akan pernah terucap namanya dari mulutnya saat ini.

" _Tolong aku... Takasugi..."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _To Be Countinued_**


End file.
